you are not exactly quiet
by seductivewifey
Summary: This was in response to a fanfic artist challenging any fanfic author to write the background to her picture. This is what I came up with and I hope she allows my work to accompany hers. This is basically written porn. Read at your own discretion as always feedback is appreciated. Actually constructive critasism is requested. I do hope you enjoy *I don't own these characters


Kakashi had given him so much over the years. It was because of him that he, Tenzou, had found the slightest bit of happiness. He keeps these feelings locked deep inside but tonight things took an unexpected change. As the sake poured in his admiration poured out. It started with a simple drunken toast to his Senpai but evolved to admissions of lust for his body. Wicked whispers and playful touches while walking back to the room. He just can't quite seem to be able to control it. Kakashi laughs him off blaming the drink but it changes the moment the door closes.

"Tenzou, you're drunk" Kakashi bluntly states the obvious.

"Only my cowardly side" he responds stepping in close "I mean every word. Kakashi I want you badly" hand rising to his hip, pulling him in, closing the gap entirely. He is surprised and encouraged by finding his Senpai's arousal. Pulling his mask down Tenzou claims his lips and groans realizing he is being kissed back. His hands start to roam. Untucking Kakashi's shirt, tracing the hard plain of his abdomen. His kiss moves from lips to jawline. Love bites to his neck. The moan Senpai let's out when his tongue flicks over the soft juncture, where neck meets ear. That sound alone had him close to spilling out. But it also marks the moment Kakashi gives into his own desires.

"I never thought you would recoup my feelings" he takes over grabbing him by the back of the neck and possessing his lips. Crushing into him, making him bend backwards, maintaining balance only because of Kakashi's strong arms. Kakashi guides him against the wall and spins him. Taking his neck and shoulders through his shirt. He grinds his erection against his ass as his hands find the waist band if Tenzou's pants. His right hand goes for the fastener while is left runs up his torso and scratches back down his rib cage. They are both panting now, barely capable of thought. Kakashi turns him again going for another kiss. He pushes his pants and boxers down together, springing free Tenzou's manhood. Senpai strokes him and his cock jumps. An evil smile plays his lips. "I want to taste you" his hips respond, rolling, and thrusting into his waiting hand. Kakashi drops to his knees and snakes out his tongue, like the bead of precum from his tip. "Mmmm... I'm going to enjoy this" he opens, drawing him into the wet orifice and swirling his tongue around his shaft. Tenzou sucks in breath, drops a hand tangling it within his silver hair. A deep chuckle from Kakashi creates a buzzing sensation as he deep throats. Pulling off with a pop he brings two fingers to Tenzou's mouth "suck. Get them good and wet" He does as he told and Kakashi returns his attention to the bulge in front of him. Before long he pulls his fingers free and uses that hand to palm Tenzou's sack. Giving a gentle squeeze before moving back further. His other hand comes around the outside of his hip and a firm grip spreads him. Kakashi aligns his wet fingers, applying gentle pressure at his opening but stops. All movement ceases forcing him to look down. His Senpai's expressive eye looking back at him it was clear he was asking permission. He wanted Tenzou to tell him it was okay to invade his body. "Yes Senpai I want this so fucking bad" At the same time that he thrust his fingers up and in Kakashi pulled him forward so his dick bumped the back of his throat. They soon found a rhythm. A combination of scissoring fingers and pistoning hips. He climaxed fisting Kakashi's hair with both hands holding him tight to his base so his hot seed shot down his throat forcing him to swallow.

Kakashi removed his fingers and Tenzou slid down the wall to strattle his lap. He was wrung-out body rippling with after shocks. He had just fucked his Senpai's face in the entry of their motel room. He was in shock but so completely pleased. Resting his head on his shoulder Tenzou felt complete. "Tenzou?" Kakashi's deep voice pulls him back. Straightening they come face to face and Kakashi's abused, plump lips meet his again. His hands wonder back to his ass and he breaks their kiss. "Tenzou," he squeezes his ass hard, spreading him once again "it's my turn. Roll over." He does and Kakashi holds his hips bringing him up to the desired angle. "You are so fucking sexy" lips touch his spine before he feels the stretching burn. "God your so tight. Hugging my cock" he doesn't move inside of him but instead litters his back with kisses and massages his ass. "Let me know when you're ready" He nips his side and chills run the length of his body. He rolls his hips signaling that Kakashi could begin and he did. He was only slow and gentle for the first few thrusts. He gained speed, pumping into him harsher and harsher. Hips snapping, Tenzou crashes forward but his rear is kept in place by Kakashi. The slightly different angle has him bumping deeper, hitting an unexplored pleasure zone and soon has Tenzou is spilling out again. He calls out "Senpai!" And his body quakes.

"Shit Tenzou! So fucking good. Argh! So close" Kakashi find his release and a roar of pleasure rips through his throat. He collapses on top of him and stays for a moment. Both breathing hard and sweat had them sticking together. When they found the energy they both rolled to their backs, finding each other's hand and inter locking fingers.

Tenzou looks up at the door and grimaces. "Do you think anyone heard?"

"I think they would have heard even if we had made it to the bedroom" he kissed his cheek "you are not exactly quiet"


End file.
